1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device for controlling a locking/unlocking mechanism, and a baby carriage designed to travel while carrying an infant, the baby carriage being possessed of such a remote control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the baby carriage used for taking an infant out for a stroll or the like, there have been various improvements proposed and put to practical use. They include one foldable to make the carriage handy to carry and to make it convenient for storage, and one that makes the push handle switchable in position between the seat backrest and the facing sides. These controllable means, namely a folding and a switching mechanism, are commonly designed to be locked and unlocked using a remote control device mounted at the push handle.
As disclosed in, e.g., JP U H07-22882 A, the present applicant has already proposed such an improved remote control device in which a pair of pulleys for rotation by a pair of control levers are mounted to a frame and a lock plate is slidably placed on the top surface of the frame, wherein the lock plate is used to select one or the other of these open/close control levers in controlling one or the other of these two controllable mechanisms, thereby permitting the same to be selectively controlled.
Requiring the two control levers for the two pulleys, one control lever for one pulley and the other control lever for the other pulley, each directly, however, makes the prior device complicated in makeup. In addition, the prior device requires considerable force for rotating the pulley with the control lever and hence has left much to be desired in its manipulability as well.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved remote control device which is simplified in makeup and effectively improved in usability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baby carriage possessed of such an improved remote control device.
In order to achieve the fist object mentioned above, there is provided in accordance with the present invention a remote control device connected to controllable means via wire cable means for locking and unlocking the controllable means, characterized in that the said device is applicable to at least two independent controllable members and includes a single control means adapted to selectively lock and unlock the said independent controllable members.
A remote control device according to the present invention preferably operable with a pair of wire cables having their respective one ends connected to two separate controllable members, respectively, preferably comprises: a pair of pulleys rotatably supported by a shaft and connected to other ends of the said wire cables, respectively, wherein the said pulleys are alternatively rotatable by a rotary plate and each of the said pulleys when so rotated is adapted to wind thereon an end portion of the wire cable associated therewith; the said rotary plate rotatably supported between the said pulleys coaxially therewith and having a pair of pre-established rotational angular positions assumable thereby and related to the said pulleys, respectively; a switching plate operable to select one of the said pulleys representative of a selected one of the said two independent controllable members, the said switching plate being adapted to drive the said rotary plate to assume one of the said pre-established rotational angular positions at which the said rotary plate is capable of actuating and then rotating the said selected one pulley; and a control lever stroke-movable for rotationally driving said rotary plate from said pre-established angular position, thereby rotating said selected one pulley.
Preferably in the makeup mentioned above, the said rotary plate includes an engagement shaft adapted to engage with the said control lever, and each of the said pulleys includes a projection adapted to engage with the said rotary plate, wherein the said engagement shaft is spaced from a center of rotation thereof by a distance greater than a distance by which the said projection is paced from an axis of rotation thereof.
Further preferably, the said rotary plate is adapted to rotate the said two pulleys in mutually opposite directions, and the said two pulleys are adapted to wind the said wire cables thereon in mutually opposite directions, respectively.
Further preferably, the said two wire cables are each kept taut under tension.
Preferably, the said switching plate is slidably movable bi-directionally and so is the said rotary plate rotatable, in such a manner that the said rotary plate rotatable in a sense determined by a direction in which the said switching plate is moved; the said switching plate is lockable at each of the ends of its two slidable movements; and the said rotary plate has a slide contact segment adapted to unlock the said switching plate locked.
Further preferably, the said switching plate includes a guide projection operable to guide the said control lever when the said switching plate has reached the end of its slidable movement and the said control lever has been shifted to its operable position; and the said guide projection is also operable to engage with the said control lever and thus to be caught thereby when the said switching plate is restoring its normal position.
It is advantageous that the said switching lever be energized by spring means so as to restore its normal position.
It is also advantageous that the said control lever be energized so as to restore its non-operable position.
In order to achieve the second object mentioned above, the present invention also provides a baby carriage having a folding mechanism and a handle switching mechanism as the two independent controllable members, wherein the said folding and handle switching mechanisms are adapted to be locked and unlocked by a remote control device as mentioned above.
As will become more readily apparent hereinafter, according to the present invention a remote control apparatus connected to mutually independent controllable members, e.g., a folding and a handle switching mechanism in a baby carriage in a typical form of embodiment thereof, provides outstanding advantages in its operability. It permits the folding and handle switching mechanisms to be selectively unlocked with the use of a single control lever in combination with a switching plate. Furthermore, making the control lever one component of the device simplifies the device in its makeup. Then, the device is both smooth and to the purpose in operation, and excellent in usability.
Furthermore, setting up a large ratio in torque between the rotary plate and the switching plate on which the torque produced by the control lever when operated is acted, permits the force required in manipulating the control lever to be substantially reduced, which makes the device easy to use and handle.